Subterranean exploration and evaluation has produced a variety of methods and techniques useful to scientific and commercial interest. Analyzing microseismic signals produced during the fracturing or movement of geological features and layers can provide a three-dimensional indication of the activity and surrounding composition of a region of interest. The analysis of microseismic signals can be used to facilitate the detection and production of hydrocarbon fluids. Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Hydraulic fracturing of the subterranean geologic formation can increase the production and effectiveness of a reservoir. Monitoring microseismic signals produced during hydraulic fracturing can aid well operators in determining the extent and direction of the produced fractures.